


I am learning

by ladyofreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Implied Smut, Love Story, Reylo - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: A poem in which Rey comes to understand what it means to be part of a Dyad.The prompt word was "learning."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge





	I am learning

I am learning.

The thought drifted over Rey, no more than a soft whisper.

Ben held her head between two massive hands.

Rey kneeled before him. Like a goddess, a queen, a woman.

Her body still throbbing with swollen ecstasy, nibbling the holder of her love.

Her turn for exquisite joy over.

Now, his. For her to give.

What he liked, what he craved, what he wanted from her.

Literally, everything, every moment, every look, every word she owned.

She learned to give it all. To him. Her world.

She was not used to being two halves.

But I am learning, she thought. With him.


End file.
